This invention relates generally to quick detach mechanisms and more particularly to throw levers commonly found with firearm accessories.
Throw levers are commonly used in a variety of applications well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For the purposes of this discussion, the use of throw levers for securing an accessory to a firearm will be used.
In this aspect, there are a variety of “customizations” which are done to a firearm to meet the specific application as well as the desires of the user. These might include the use of a tripod, a flashlight, enhanced sighting mechanisms, and additional handles/grips.
A variety of firearm accessories have been developed, including, but not limited to, those described in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,016, entitled “Optical Sight Mounting Apparatus for Fire-arms” issued to Gonzalez on Jan. 27, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,108, entitled “Flashlight Having Mating Formations for Integration with a Rail Mounting System” issued to Galli et al. on Apr. 14, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,120, entitled “Hand Grip Apparatus for Firearm” issued to Teetzer et al. on Nov. 30, 2010; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,183, entitled “Flashlight Having Mating Formations for Integration with Rail Mounting System” issued to Galli et al. on Jun. 5, 2007; all of which are incorporated hereto by reference.
Because of the variety of firearm accessories, the ability to quickly and easily modify the firearm through an easy attachment mechanism is important. The use of bolt/nuts or screws is not ideal since they require tools and create a fair deal of difficulty and are time consuming. One solution is the use of throw lever.
Throw levers are well known in the art and are used to quickly secure attachments to the firearm without the need for tools. Some such throw levers and their operations are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,484, entitled “Rail Clamp Mount” issued to Matthews et al. on Mar. 6, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,476, entitled “Buffered Mounting Assembly with Magnetic Foot” issued to Swan on Feb. 15, 2011; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,904, entitled “Adjustable Throw-Lever Picatinny Rail Clamp” issued to Larue on Sep. 25, 2007; all of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.
Unfortunately, the current throw lever, while easy to use, is also a hazard in the field as often the handle portion becomes “snagged” on clothing, brush, or other material. Once so snagged, the throw lever may release the accessory from the firearm and by doing so create a hazardous situation.
It is clear there is a need for a throw lever that is less obtrusive and which provides enhanced locking ability.